warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Arc
|age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Cats of the Park: |namesl = Unknown Arc |familyt = Sister: |familyl = Flutter |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = Thunder Rising |deadbooks = None}} Arc is a sleek, black tom with green eyes. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''Thunder Rising :Arc is a member of the Cats of the Park, and he has chosen to mentor Ripple in the ways of the park. :He falls into step beside Ripple, and it is noted that he chose to mentor Ripple when he was a kit, and educated him of the ways of the Cats of the Park ever since. Ripple greets Arc with a dip of his head, and Arc agrees that it was a lovely morning, as the sun was warm, and the grass was soft. He advises Ripple to give thanks to the sun and earth for their care, and they were lucky to have a comfortable life. Ripple wonders why Arc felt he needed to tell him such thing. Arc then warns Ripple to not let the gifts make him soft, tone somber, flicking his tail, and gazes across the grass. He adds that Ripple should be aware that life could be hard, even for them. Ripple, confused, continues to wonder why Arc stated such subjects. :Once Ripple finishing eating, Arc announces that it was time for Morning Meditation, and the former believes that whatever had bothered Arc passed, and that he appeared more cheerful, eyes bright. Ripple then follows him, and Arc informs him that they would practice their hunting later. He folds himself into a meditating pose, paws tucked underneath, and tail curled around, and Ripple performs such action as well. Later that day, Ripple recalls a mouse he caught hunting with Arc. However, Arc lets out a panic-stricken yowl, back arched, and fur bristling twice his size. Ripple stares at him, and he lets out another, prompting Ripple to inquire about the events happening, having never seen his mentor like this. Arc does not respond, and Ripple follows his gaze to some Twoleg monsters. :Ripple asks again, and Arc pulls himself out of panic, races over to Ripple, and gives him a side toward the Park's far side. He explains that they had to leave, and Ripple pelts beside Arc. Ripple remarks that the Park was peaceful, but Arc grunts that it wasn't any longer. The two race past, and River points out Dart, Shine, and Flutter - the latter whom is Arc's sister. Arc then gives Ripple another shove, and responds, in grief, that he knew, but they couldn't help them. Ripple continues to race in Arc's paw-steps, until they reach a wall overlooking the river. Arc glances back, and points out that if they ran along the top, they could escape. He then leaps up, Ripple following, but a monster breaks the wall. Ripple then notices Arc on the wall, and he yowls the latter's name. :However, Ripple attempts and fails to leap onto the riverbank, and notices Arc as merely a black shape on the wall. As he goes down the river, Arc vanishes from sight, and Ripple decides to find his way back to Arc. When Ripple spots fish, he recalls how Arc informed him of them. He then recalls how Arc informed him how the sun and earth protected him, and thanks him, feeling less alone since the time the two were separated. Ripple wonders what happened to Arc and the other cats of the Park, since there was no morning caterwaul. When Ripple encounters Night, his tail droops upon remembering Arc, Character Pixels Family Members '''Sister' :Flutter: Quotes References and Citations Category:Males Category:Thunder Rising characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:Minor Character Category:Cats of the Park Residents